


成为偶像吧

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Idol paro, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 轻松欢乐向，女装爱豆paro无CP要素。号删了不知道是去年还是前年的补档有马=BOSS（？？？金木=黑发研=白发琲世=黑白布丁佐佐木=黑发圆框眼镜君
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 轻松欢乐向，女装爱豆paro无CP要素。  
> 号删了不知道是去年还是前年的补档
> 
> 有马=BOSS（？？？  
> 金木=黑发  
> 研=白发  
> 琲世=黑白布丁  
> 佐佐木=黑发圆框眼镜君

为了人类和喰种的友好交流，他们决定成为偶像……☆！

女装爱豆paro

有马=BOSS（？？？

金木=黑发

研=白发

琲世=黑白布丁

佐佐木=黑发圆框眼镜君

“你在害羞什么？”

有马贵将面无表情问，低头盯着地面的琲世还是能听出有马话中的疑惑。

琲世捂住通红的脸：“不，等等……无论怎样这裙子短的都不对劲吧？我从来没听过这种事情啊？”

琲世身后传来金木细弱的声音：“……我也是。”

有马按着研的头，大有把他钉在地上的趋势，而研沉默着，他的眼神像刀子一般冷冷刮着有马贵将。

有马思考片刻：“习惯就好。”

这句不知道是安慰还是随口一说的话，听在三人耳朵里各有滋味。研掰着有马的手，奈何力量悬殊太大，有马就当是野猫在挠他。

金木从琲世肩膀上探出半个脑袋：“不好意思……我可以退出吗……”

琲世也想说什么，一张嘴就看到有马冷淡地扫视他们，瞬间噤若寒蝉。金木也看到了，紧紧抓着琲世的手。

“打扰了。”

房门被敲响，来人一头服服帖帖的黑发，皮肤在黑发的衬托下更加雪白。他推了推圆框眼睛，手上还拿着一个记录日程的小本子。

他的侧脸像是被冰雕刻出来，就算是笑也会让人觉得他是不是要算计自己。

而此时，他正在绽放他坚冰一样的笑颜。

“准备好了吗？”

他的眼眸中映出这三个人一瞬间呆滞的表情，他们毫无例外都穿着短到羞耻的小短裙，起码表面看起来是这样，配上蓬松的裙撑，有足够的自信可以让人看不出真实性别。

被有马按住的研问：“为什么你没有穿？”

来人还是微笑着：“你们需要一个经纪人。”

琲世捕捉到了一个重要信息：“什、什么？不是只登台一次吗……？！”

有马：“我有说过吗？”

“……”

佐佐木，也就是经纪人，他翻了翻小本子催促道：“时间快到了，出去吧。”

等了两三分钟，他们一点动静都没有。

佐佐木从小本子里抬头：“还要我抬你们过去？”

佐佐木上前理了理研脑袋上被他揉出来的头发，心情毫无波澜地给他戴上了猫耳。

“总感觉研的眼神跟死了一样……”

“嘘。”

这件事情要追溯到一周前。

研和佐佐木差点要为了布丁是牛奶味好吃还是巧克力味好吃打起来，金木一直努力劝说他们冷静下来，混战中不知道是谁不小心打了一下金木，刚巧回来的琲世和有马只见金木一下跌坐在地上。

“你们在干什么。”

琲世的赫眼打量着他们。

晚上吃饭时研和佐佐木得到了白米饭中一片胡萝卜的成就，两人各自被琲世教育了，像是在以前两人还要顶撞一下琲世，谁知道有马也过来了，两人一声不吭眼观鼻鼻观心度过了漫长的说教。

而金木对于有马给他夹的菜手足无措，琲世告诉他不要太拘谨。

晚饭过后有马接到工作上的电话，没呆多久就告辞了。

琲世叫住了准备回房间的几位，咳了一声：“有件事情要通知一下你们……”

他们停住脚步。

“有一个企划。”琲世慢吞吞从公文包里拿出企划书，平摊在桌子上。

“为了人类和喰种的友好交流……”

金木乖乖地捧着咖啡，定睛一看：“嗯……咦？要当偶、偶像？”

佐佐木翘着腿翻完了企划，研靠在沙发上顺便也看完了。

企划书被佐佐木一把扔在桌上：“谁提出来的？”

“啊，这个，近年来偶像文化不是很火嘛，你看，大家对于这种文化现象接受度也很高啊……”

没等琲世说完，佐佐木盯着他：“是你啊。”

“……对不起。”琲世沉默片刻，低下头真诚地道歉，“我只是随口一说，没有想到被采用了。”

研对这个企划没有兴趣：“你自己去。”

“听说团体更好一点……”

佐佐木眯起眼睛看着琲世：“又是你说的？”

琲世双手合十：“对不起！！”

就在前几个小时还是琲世说教他们，现在立马反过来了。

“我们反对的话这个企划也不会实行吧。”

琲世犹豫着，最后宣判他们死刑：“有马先生说下周就可以实行。”

金木盯着咖啡，研认真看起倒着的企划书，佐佐木闭上双眼。

客厅一时陷入了死寂之中，随后大家沉默着回到自己房间，佐佐木看着金木留下的咖啡，若有所思。

从那之后，大家绝口不提这件事，可是隔天就有造型师化妆师服装设计师形体师敲门。

后面站着有马贵将，想不开门都不行。

琲世努力把每天的饭都做的更好吃，在饭后甜点上也下足了功夫，以此来抚慰他们。

他们拿到服装的时候一致愣住，研转身就走，被有马扔进更衣室。

随后发型师过来给他们接上头发，金木只接长了一点梳成了波波头，研接的直发一直到腰部，琲世则是长到胸前的大波浪卷发。

发型师满意地点头，现在的发型完美凸显了他们各自的气质。

接着就有了开头那一幕。

他们怎么也不会想到佐佐木居然背着他们自告奋勇当起了经纪人，理由还面面俱到，仿佛少了他当经纪人就不行，明明训练的时候也会跟他们一起。

研对他说：“叛徒。”

佐佐木冷笑：“你照照镜子再跟我这么说。”

金木走了两步，停下来为难道：“我感觉裤子漏风。”

琲世拍拍金木的肩膀，温柔地说：“不是裤子，是裙子哦。”

金木呆呆地说：“啊……哦。”

“金木的眼神也跟死了一样呢。”

“别磨蹭了，今天可是你们第一次登台演出呢。为了宣传你们CCG下了很大的功夫，我刚才看了一眼，台下人类和喰种数量对半开呢。”

“……”

佐佐木为他们加油：“你们一定可以成为最棒的偶像团体呢。”

研只想撕下佐佐木假笑的脸皮。

连续进行了很多活动，反响如预料般像潮水一样涌来，琲世开完会受到了不少形形色色的打量。

因为接下来还有未卜的偶像活动，几个人继续保持着接发的样子。

琲世办公桌上开始出现了不明礼物，更有甚者红着脸扭捏着跑到他面前：“原来琲世酱是女生……请继续加油，我会一直支持你们的！”

“……”

你以前都叫我琲世前辈的。

而唯有佐佐木，气定神闲坐在椅子上喝着咖啡。

就连琲世都觉得不公平了。

金木合上书：“就是很奇怪。”

“不能放过他。”

研把玩着剪刀，每次都想剪掉长发但是迫于家长的压力屡屡停手。

“唔……”琲世苦恼地皱起眉。要想拖佐佐木下水是很困难的，老实说大概没有人知道佐佐木一天在想什么，看他勾起嘴角都感觉会有什么不好的事情发生。据说审讯犯人的手段有时候会很过激，被警告了很多次都没用。

不知道为什么跟研相处极差。研总讽刺佐佐木“只有嗓门大”，佐佐木则称研为“只会坐在椅子上说话的家伙”，一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事都会吵起来。

不过，要说最了解佐佐木的说不定是研？

琲世试探性提问：“研有没有什么好主意……？”

研手里的剪刀“咔嚓”声音越来越密集：“折磨他的主意？”

“我觉得我们想的不是一个方向，金木呢？”

琲世其实不抱希望，金木是他们里面最小的，研只比他大一点，但是跟涉世不深的金木不一样，研要强势独立许多。

金木刷着手机，把小小的荧光屏给琲世看。

“恩？”

琲世凑过去，上面是一个匿名交流论坛，很多标题都围绕着最近大火的T☆G团展开。

研趴在琲世身上看完了，撇开什么诸如无口猫耳娘，软萌眼罩酱，人妻大姐姐的名词，他们在一个没有多少人回复的帖子里看到了关于经纪人的话题。

@匿名：意料之外捕捉到了一位感觉很不错的工作人员（？），当时扛着炮过去的，一放大仔细看真的很帅。[图片]

由于这个匿名论坛主要交流偶像爱豆，这样的帖子很快被淹没在浪潮之中。

接着金木点开了主论坛：“我们可以发一些他的照片在社交网络上。”

琲世若有所思：“让他积累一定的眼缘。”

研把头搭在琲世肩膀上：“说不定就会有事务所发来邀请。”

金木笑着说：“他也不能拒绝。”

这时门铃响了，研还跟海豹一样趴在琲世身上，金木起身去开门。

“研快下来啦，你不热吗？”

研老老实实放开琲世，摸着自己的肚子，再用手指戳戳琲世结实的腹肌：“怎么比我都好……”

琲世揉揉他的头：“我比你多锻炼了好长时间，坚持下来就比我厉害了。”

金木去开门到现在都没有回来，琲世和研走到玄关，金木正在给门口的快递员签字，脚下是一堆纸箱。

琲世眨眨眼，问：“这些都是……？”

金木送走快递员关上门：“从CCG运过来的东西，还有一些信。”

研蹲下来，撕开胶带，一件粉红公主蓬蓬裙就静静躺在纸箱里，琲世眉头跳了一下，开口说：“你们都有佐佐木的照片吗？”

“没有……”

“我照他干嘛？”

琲世的脸被黑色的手机屏映出来，想到什么的琲世抬头，装作面无表情的样子。

“你们看，像不像？”

天才琲世酱计划很快实施，就算佐佐木能力再大，也不可能在一时片刻控制舆论倒向。为了突发的爆炸效果，他们养精蓄锐。

佐佐木并不知情，有马贵将莫名其妙让他去摄影棚拍照，问理由也不说，佐佐木也没有追究下去。他显然忘了CCG里离有马近的除了他还有琲世，更正一下，现在在CCG里大家都叫琲世酱。

直到别人把打歌服放在他办公桌上，佐佐木再也不能淡定了。

真户晓拍拍他的肩：“加油。”

一张合约书放在他的面前，上面是有名的明星事务所。

？

他的头发被接长，发梢是内扣的样式。

造型师不由赞叹：“真的跟照片上一模一样呢！”

佐佐木抓住造型师的手：“什么照片？”

造型师给他看twi上颇红的照片，照片里的人那张脸跟他一模一样，但是穿着黑色为主色调的JK服装，配字是：狂气的冷艳JK。

造型师还没发觉到佐佐木周身越来越低的气场，兴致勃勃给他看更多的照片：“各大社交平台上都在议论呢，其实我也是偶像宅，这种感觉令人眼前焕然一新呢。”

佐佐木盯着照片仔细分析，不出多时得出了结论。

琲世的牺牲精神真的很棒呢。

在四位中跟他最像的不是气场强势的研，而是一直温柔近人的琲世。

不论是体型还是介于青涩和成熟之间的脸，他们两个最大的不同可能就是气质。

佐佐木就算笑起来也不会让人产生亲近的意思，而琲世不同，他们两就像是清淡的月光和温暖的阳光一样截然不同。

事务所的信已经发到家门口了，现在“友好交流”的招牌正是红火的时候，顺势在推出一位偶像也是稳赚不赔的事，况且还是在社交平台上有了一定舆论基础的人。

佐佐木觉得头疼，也许是头发比以往重了好多，拽的他头皮疼。

他还觉得他需要跟琲世一对一好好交流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇爱豆pa论坛体，跟这篇关系不大


	2. 论坛体

爱豆paro  
金木=黑发  
研=白发  
琲世=黑白布丁

1L 坚定的眼罩厨  
新专get~来repo一下[图片]

2L  
这么快？！

3L  
居然是限量签名版？？你走了什么后门？

4L  
哈？这么快？你抢劫去了吗？

5L  
啊啊啊啊啊他们还是那么的可爱！！爆哭了

6L  
我们这边已经被买空了……

7L  
我在疯狂刷发货信息，快死了

……

35L 坚定的眼罩厨  
w~  
这么多人没抢到限量签售嘛，要看高清的签名照吗w[图片]  
新专收录了他们最受好评的一首，还有各自的个人歌，每首都超好听！  
这次质量太高了，作词作曲都是那些请都请不动的巨巨，以前制作一直是封禁状态，现在解禁了给你们看[图片]

36L  
我的妈……这些名字

37L  
说不出话，有一个我记得是以低产高质出名的，每首都是经典  
这次担任的是团歌啊，天啊

38L  
每次看到封面的金木酱我都会盯着看好久，太可爱了！  
为了能看懂金木酱的twi，我入了好多泉老师的书，不得不说泉老师的书看着真的过瘾，难怪金木酱那么喜欢这名老师。

39L  
这次明明是军装，金木也说过想让大家觉得他帅气wwww  
但是真的超可爱！  
总感觉金木厨在他的影响下都开始爆嗑起文学著作w

40L  
研的气场超棒！一个眼神不怒自威！啊啊啊啊他这次的定型照已经是最新的手机锁屏了，上一个锁屏是研在演《A的1/2》时候的剧照，一去同好聚餐大家都是这张锁屏wwww  
这部剧让我彻彻底底粉上他，我觉得第十一集是他现在的一个演技巅峰了，期待他能有更好的作品。

41L  
作为一个团厨，我爱他们每一位。

42L  
还想看到别人吹我家琲世，人呢？琲世P呢？

43L  
谁叫我？

44L  
叫我干嘛？

……

65L  
谁叫我？

66L  
你们停一下？才一分钟就爆了那么多层？？

67L  
哇，真的跟传闻中的琲世P一样，不炫耀爱豆不拉踩别家圈地自萌，时候一到如同雨后春笋……可怕

68L  
42L你太小了，厨的人能平平淡淡多好，人红是非多。

69L  
可是我听说有一个土豪给琲世买了一座无人岛……

70L  
所以琲世P还有一个tag就是都是高富帅白富美……  
为什么我听说的是一颗小行星？

71L  
我听得是游轮？  
我刚入坑><还不是很懂！  
单纯觉得很少在社交平台看到琲世P，以为我的爱豆没有人气……

72L  
？

73L  
？

……

90L  
求求你们不要爆楼了，我网页都卡顿了

91L  
琲世P就是淡泊名利，深藏功与名，有名的佛系P

92L  
你以为琲世没有过激粉？我上次聚会走错路进了一个粉丝聚会，呆了十分钟，要不是我看到他们屏幕上放出琲世的照片，我还以为是邪教狂热团体。

93L  
对对对，他的过激厨也是最多的

94L  
顺带一提，里面的人给我一种……都是成功人士的感觉。一个普通上班族跟他们格格不入。  
不过就算是这样跟我交谈的时候很有风度，我都怀疑我进了什么上流阶层的晚会。  
他们还做了一个等身蜡像，特别还原，都是些什么人啊……

95L  
……太可怕了吧，琲世P都是些什么巨佬？

96L  
抱着我的金木抱手玩偶不敢说话

97L  
但是他们对自家人真的很好啊w  
上次研不是因为在剧组被压榨，琲世P二话不说拽着研P就去修理剧组了。  
那段时间研的状态确实很不好(´；_；`)，瘦了好多，谢谢琲世P们！

98L  
所以我对琲世P超有好感的wwww  
琲世也像其他两位的家长一样ww

99L  
我也这么觉得w，而且琲世P全程双商在线，好感Max。

100L  
啊你是说那个飞天剧组？  
研那么好的演技就被剧本糟蹋了，我气炸了，直接给他们打电话，结果一直是忙音

101L  
嘛，最后几集一出电视台的电话都被轰炸了  
不止是研P，各家都不满意

102L  
今天金木又推书了，我又得到了滋润

103L  
你醒醒，Amazon断货了。

104L  
天啊你们买书回来看嘛？没有其他意思就是好奇……我不怎么喜欢看书，如果爱豆喜欢书我会买来收藏，可能连塑封都不拆

105L  
你还是不懂我们金木P的内幕

106L  
什么？

107L  
我以为这件事大家都知道了？  
就是写读后感啊。

108L  
金木会悄悄看别人的读后感喔ww，如果有了共鸣还会repost+喜欢的小红心！  
有粉为了得到他的关注去翻他Repost的Twi，想总结一个模板，结果金木喜欢的读后感各不一样毫无模板可寻。他就连一个字的感想都会红心。

109L  
这就是金木P的厨力吗？

110L  
我已经看了他推的所有文学作品，语文从勉强及格到接近满分。

111L  
我顺利考进了文学系XDD！感谢金木桑！

112L  
文学系……难道是？

113L  
他现在是我的前辈了XD！

114L  
羡慕！我今年也要朝着上井大学努力！

115L  
如果有什么学习上的难点可以私聊我喔！加油！

116L  
传说中的学霸金木P  
学渣还有活路吗

117L  
加入LINE组吧，我们可以辅导你功课，课余时间我们厨金木><！

118L  
据说金木P虽然大多都是学生，但是里面仿佛有一个学神细胞在感染所有人，让他们变成数一数二的尖子生。

119L  
我就是被感染的，高二入的坑吧，想离爱豆更近一点，但是成绩太差了考不上，一位金木P刚好跟我同校，看我每天这么丧抽了我一顿，每天斯巴达教育我，虽然没考上上井，但是考到了一所很不错的大学;-D！老爸都夸我这个傻儿子出息了

120L  
是男饭！！！

121L  
哎呀暴露了;-3

122L  
我听说男饭有自己的LINE组？是真的吗？

123L  
是的，人超多

124L  
我也是男饭，想进去

125L  
这个组也是狂热过激P最多的，不加外人，抱歉啦:-D!

126L  
有什么条件吗？

127L  
知道他们三个人任意一人的胖次颜色

128L 管理员  
127L涉嫌传播不良信息，已删除

129L  
我看见了！！！  
上次被抓起来的STK就有你们吧！！绝对有你们！

130L 管理员  
请不要讨论无关信息，警告一次。

131L  
我怀疑管理员跟他们是一伙的

132L 管理员  
嘘

133L  
？？？看见了什么啊

134L  
……嘘

135L  
这次预购还有随机小礼物哦

136L  
你从哪里听的？

137L  
我是员工。

138L  
……

139L  
……？

140L  
？  
为什么没人告诉我？

141L  
预购时网站崩溃也是厉害哦？

142L  
我页面崩溃了一下午？现在你给我说有随机礼物？

143L  
我也，等到刷新出网站已经被抢空了  
F**K？网站做的那么差，不知道提前维修一下？你们有病吗？

144L 管理员  
^ ^火气那么重，到隔壁贴讨论啦<链接>

145L  
等不到专辑的我还在等REPO

146L  
楼主有随机小礼物吗？

147L 坚定的眼罩厨  
收到的东西里有一个黑白色的小文件袋[图片]  
专辑内容我都可以背过了，没有任何一个信息提过这个文件袋  
然后我打开了。[图片]

148L  
……

149L  
我杀了你，现在就杀了你。

150L 坚定的眼罩厨  
没错，就是你们所看到的，他们的校服写真。  
[图片][图片][图片][图片]  
还有一张小海报，他们在树荫底下，金木在看书，琲世在吃曲奇，研在打盹www扑面的学生气，老实说我一直就觉得他们很适合校园paro！！这次圆梦了！！我可以坐上火箭去银河旅游了！！  
这张海报我就不放图了，怕你们打我！  
研亲手写了一张便签，说是这些写真在一个月之后才发布。

151L  
杀了你

152L  
啊，就是个小礼物之一，你好幸运啊。

153L  
就算有楼主恶意的手指头捏着写真，我还是要保存。  
研大人的睡颜！！！！！啊！！！研大人的真迹！！！！！！  
我们私发好吗我真的很想看拜托了T_T！！

154L  
等等，之一？

155L  
快看隔壁！！！

156L  
观光回来发现这里也有随机礼物？？？

157L  
我疯了，隔壁的居然是琲世桑亲手做的黑山羊玩偶

158L  
WTF？？？？？？  
快闻闻上面有没有琲世的香味！！！！隔着屏幕我都快闻到了！

159L  
这里也是吗

160L  
是野生的稀有琲世狂热P……！

161L  
还有人开出了金木给粉写的一封信。我炸了。  
我也想要小天使给我的信(´；ω；`)

162L  
你们这群人究竟怎么抢到的

163L  
你们不会切了别人家网线？

164L  
你们不会写了脚本吧？

165L  
现在说这个有用吗，戾气还这么重哦，从预购到现在一直在撕这个有意思吗w

166L  
总会有专辑的啦，有的人买了限量也没有礼物呀，毕竟是随机的嘛

167L  
因为一人一张，我发动了所有亲友买，都没有中过

168L  
肯定有人不满啊，明明也购买了却没有礼物

169L  
看看他们怎么说吧

170L  
你们活在火星？去看twi

171L   
！！！！诸君！！！！没错我就是预购了限量签名却没有中奖的人！！BUT！！  
刚才快递员敲门给我送了一盒曲奇！！！！！  
是他们三位亲手！！！！亲手做的ldjfadl,mfnaiewoujjrrjfoiewalalssdldjf

172L  
？？？？

173L  
喜欢上我团太好了吧！！！我暴风哭泣！！

174L  
你怎么知道是他们亲手做的？

175L  
twi上有他们三位现场做的小视频

176L  
我又想骂网站了：-）  
气到脾气来了

177L  
<链接>我们一起去。

178L  
粉丝哀怨的声音太大了，公关正在开会  
知道会大卖，但是没想卖这么多，现在所有地方差不多都断货了。

179L  
出乎意料了吧wwww团粉攒了多久的钱就是用不到刀刃上可急死我了

180L  
因为他们一年多没有出过团歌了啊，我是因为他们三位在舞台上比任何人都耀眼才安心躺在坑底。  
一年中他们都在单飞，根本就没有个团活，内部情况也没有个消息，更没人扒过，背景深厚石锤了。  
新粉入坑大多都是单人粉，有的根本不知道他们还是一个团。

181L  
而且他们都说过很喜欢这次的新专！  
送礼物也是怀着感谢的心情吧！

182L  
知道他们再次聚在一起我真的哭了出来

183L  
我在大屏幕上看到他们的PV我快尖叫出来了，结果有好多人比我都先尖叫

184L   
话说他们怎么突然出了团歌？

185L  
因为他们换了一个经纪人

186L  
而且作曲家有一位署名是“龙”，那不就是那位神隐的天才吗

187L  
厚积薄发啊，我预感还有更多的团活

188L  
悄咪咪说一句，这次的小册子还有一张经纪人的写真

189L 坚定的眼罩厨  
我见到了！  
我的妈这位不出道经纪公司都能看的下去？？？

190L  
送你们一个链接  
<链接：八一八TG团的新任马内甲——黑发圆框眼镜君>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 值得高兴的是现在衍生出一种偏正剧向的风格……  
> 感谢前前前圈的练习


End file.
